Sonic
thumb|324pxSonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide (Sonic y Mega Man: Choque de Mundos), también llamado Worlds Collide e inicialmente conocido como Sonic & Mega Man: When Worlds Collide (Sonic y Mega Man: Cuando los Mundos Chocan), es un arco argumental de 12 partes que abarca 3 títulos de cómics publicados por Archie Comics. (13 partes que abarcan 4 títulos si se incluye el prólogo) - Sonic the hedgehog, Sonic Universe y Mega Man. Consiste en un crossover entre el universo de Mega Man de Capcom y el universo de Sonic the Hedgehog de SEGA. Fue publicado el 10 de Abril del 2013. El crossover tuvo una secuela llamada Worlds Unite, que fue publicada el 27 de Mayo del 2015. Historia e información Antecedentes thumb|Panel mostrado en la Comic Con de San Diego El 3 de Julio de 2012, la página web ComingSoon.net publicó un cronograma de actividades del evento a realizarse el domingo 15 de Julio de ese mismo año, la Comic Con de San Diego. En el Salón 24ABC, desde las 10:00 hasta las 11:00 a.m., se llevó a cabo el evento llamado "Sonic and Mega Man: Video Game Comics Showcase". Para un evento de tal magnitud, el artista Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante, uno de los encargados del actual proyecto del cómic de Mega Man mostró un dibujo autografiado con Mega Man y Sonic estrechando sus manos, haciendo referencia a la promoción publicitaria de Mega Man: The Wily Wars durante la década de los 90.The Mega Man Network >> SDCC 2012 to Host Archie Mega Man & Sonic Panel Los Héroes Chocan thumb|Imagen mostrada El 9 de Julio, Brian Truitt, escritor, editor y bloggero de USA Today, publicó en su Twitter la imagen nombrada como Heroes Collide, con el siguiente comentario: Se había especulado que en los próximos días, Archie Comics revelaría más información oficial sobre el verdadero significado de la imagen. La Noticia de Archie: When Worlds Collide Al día siguiente, 10 de Julio, Paul Kamiski, Director General de Archie Comics, realizó una conferencia de prensa. Por consiguiente, la primera portada de "When Worlds Collide", como se títularia al nuevo cómic de 12 capítulos, fue mostrada al público. Ningún Romance Animal-Humano El mismo día a las 3:30 p.m., Evan Narcisse, administrador del sitio web Kotaku.com realizó una entrevista a Ian Flynn, principal colaborador del cómic de Mega Man en Archie, titulandola como "Sonic-Mega Man Crossover Won't Feature Any Human-Animal Romance". Durante la entrevista, Flynn bromeó sobre un romance entre el personaje de Amy Rose y el Dr. Wily, en respuesta a una pregunta similar hecha por Narcisse. Se concluyó en que el trabajo era necesario para el momento inestable por el que pasaban ambas franquicias. Al final de la misma, el sitio web publicó dos imágenes promocionales sacando a relucir a Proto Man, Knuckles, Bass y Shadow.Kotaku.com - Sonic/Mega Man Crossover won't Feature any Human/Animal Romance Los Rivales Chocan thumb|Imagen mostrada A las 6:03 p.m., MTV Geek publicó en su sitio web la entrevista que le realizó a Paul Kaminski e Ian Flynn, donde se procedió a especular sobre el bosquejo - trama lineal de los cómics - y la posible razón de la unión de ambos universos. Flynn mencionó el interés de repartir el contenido de 12 capítulos en un trayecto de 4 meses.MTV Geek - SDCC 2012 Mega Man meets Sonic The Hedgehog Archie Comics Crossover Archie Comics empezó a distribuir la serie de "Rivals Collide". Sonic Conoce a Mega Man A las 2:10 p.m. del 15 de Julio, en Comics Alliance, se publicó una entrevista a Paul Kaminski realizada en la Comic-Con, titulada como "Sonic Meets Mega Man" donde se reveló vagamente partes de la trama y el porqué el medio por el que va ser publicado serán 3 libros repartidos en 4 capítulos cada uno. Kaminski argumentó que la localización cronológica de "When Worlds Collide" no iría acorde a ninguno de los 2 cómics, para evitar la incomodidad de Flynn en el proyecto. Sonic & Mega Man Unidos A las 2:25 p.m. del 22 de Julio en NewSarama se publicó una video-entrevista a Paul Kaminski que se realizo en la Comic-Con 2012 donde habló del nuevo comic donde el "Rayo Azul" y el "Bombardero Azul" harán equipo proximamente, donde se muestra orgulloso del crecimiento de ambos personajes (la entrevista incluyó contenido sobre "New Crusaders", otro cómic de Archie). Explicó que esta historia es un "Universo Expandido". También dijo un par de datos anteriormente dados y algunos personales. Sobre la historia dice que él tiene una expectativa alta para que el recibimiento por parte de los fans sea bueno. También reveló cuándo se dará información sobre su precio oficial, el siguiente mes.The Mega Man Network >> Mega Man Editor Paul Kaminski Talks About Crossover with Sonic Sega vs. Capcom El 27 de Noviembre, a las 3:00 p.m., el sitio web Kotaku.com publicó una nueva entrevista con Patrick Spaziante, el dibujante del cómic, quien adelantó material de los próximos números de ambos cómics. Así mismo, parte de la entrevista incluyó comentarios personales de Spaziante. Fínalmente, Spaziante declaró que su estilo de arte en el diseño de Mega Man estará basado primordialmente en Mega Man 8 y Mega Man & Bass, recibiendo cierta inspiración de Mega Man: The Power Battle, mientras que el de Sonic sigue el arquetipo de la era Sega Dreamcast. Por ello, para preservar el respeto por ambos personajes se ha buscado un estilo híbrido de narración entre los universos de SEGA y Capcom. Lista de Capítulos thumb|Fechas de Lanzamiento Prólogo *Free Comic Book Day 2013 Acto I: Almas Gemelas *Mega Man #24 *Sonic Universe #51 *Sonic the Hedgehog #248 *Mega Man #25 Acto II: En la Zona de Guerra *Sonic Universe #52 *Sonic the Hedgehog #249 *Mega Man #26 *Sonic Universe #53 Acto III: Choque de Chaos *Sonic the Hedgehog #250 *Mega Man #27 *Sonic Universe #54 *Sonic the Hedgehog #251 Galería Promociones Sonic y megaman.jpg Worlds Collide.jpg|"When Worlds Collide" (1° muestra) Sonic-and-mega-man.jpg|Los héroes chocan: Sonic y Mega Man Rivales colisionan (Knuckles y Proto Man).jpg|Los rivales chocan: Knuckles y Proto Man Rivales colisionan (Shadow y Bass.jpg|Los rivales chocan: Shadow y Bass Portadas Regulares WC(0-0).jpg|Prólogo de Sonic WC(0-26).jpg|Prólogo de Mega Man WC(1-1).jpg|Capítulo 1 WC(1-22).jpg|Capítulo 2 WC(1-43).jpg|Capítulo 3 WC(1-64-65).jpg|Capítulo 4 WC(2-1).jpg|Capítulo 5 WC(2-22).jpg|Capítulo 6 MM-26.png|Capítulo 7 WC(2-64).jpg|Capítulo 8 WC(3-1,2).jpg|Capítulo 9 WC(3-27).jpg|Capítulo 10 WC(3-48).jpg|Capítulo 11 WC(3-69).jpg|Capítulo 12 Portadas Variantes WC(1-90).jpg|Capítulo 1 (Mega Man) WC(1-91).jpg|Capítulo 1 (Sonic) WC(1-92).jpg|Capítulo 1 (Convención) WC(1-93).jpg|Capítulo 2 WC(1-94).jpg|Capítulo 3 WC(1-95).jpg|Capítulo 4 WC(2-89).jpg|Capítulo 5 (Mega Man) WC(2-90).jpg|Capítulo 5 (Sonic) WC(2-91).jpg|Capítulo 6 WC(2-92).jpg|Capítulo 7 WC(2-93).jpg|Capítulo 8 WC(P9-V1).jpg|Capítulo 9 (Mega Man) WC(P9-V2).jpg|Capítulo 9 (Sonic) WC(33).jpg|Capítulo 10 WC(34).jpg|Capítulo 11 WC(3-101).jpg|Capítulo 12 WC(3-102).jpg|Capítulo 12 (Convención) Miscélanea, Relacionados y Otros Sonic y Mega Man Mega Man Wily Wars.jpg|Imágen original de Mega Man y Sonic estrechando sus manos, usada como promoción de Mega Man: The Wily Wars S&MM_Trade_Paperbacks_1.jpg|Volumen 1: Almas Gemelas S&MM_WC_Vol2.jpg|Volumen 2: En la Zona de Guerra S&MM_WC_Vol3.jpg|Volumen 3: Choque de Chaos Cuiosidades thumb|Duo entrando al Wily Egg. Nótese al Goomba detrás del Motobug. *"Worlds Collide" tomó lugar en las ediciones de celebración de Sonic the Hedgehog y Mega Man, y justo después de la edición de celebración de Sonic Universe. *Todas las series cómic en las que se abarcó el crossover tuvieron una portada variante con una versión de Mega Man y una versión de Sonic. *La portada de ''Sonic Universe'' #51 es una referencia a la serie de Marvel Vs Capcom. *Blaze es la única personaje principal en Worlds Collide que no apareció en ninguna de las portadas (excluyendo su cameo en Sonic Free Comic Book Day 2013). *Un Goomba de la serie Super Mario Bros. apareció en un panel de ''Worlds Collide'' #10. *A pesar de que Jet no tuvo ningún papel, él apareció en el off-panel de ''StH'' #251, donde expresó su disgusto por no haber estado en When Worlds Collide. Big lo consoló diciendo que Froggy tampoco estaba allí, lo cual es una referencia a sus muchos cameos en el crossover. Referencias Categoría:Cómics No-Canónicos Categoría:Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide